Siluetas en la sombra
by Zeilyinn
Summary: Cuando algo inalcanzable consume los deseos del corazón y el alma... Cuando un sueño intangible le da forma a las fantasías e ilusiones. La mente es capaz de crear bellas siluetas en la sombra... Una vieja historia, un recuerdo que no sé si es verdad o tan solo una fantasía mía... ZeLink [Moderno]..


¡Hola!.. Cuanto tiempo sin que subiera una historia/adaptación jajaja n_nU últimamente he estado muy ocupada que ni tiempo de leer he tenido xD Esta adaptación es basada de fic de mi querida amiga Dead, el creito le pertenece a ella. En fin, les comparto una pequeña historia ZeLink que ya hace mucho que no me reporto con una de esta pareja jajaja :D Espero que sea de su agrado :D

_**Advertencia:**__ Esta historia entra en un universo alterno al The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_

_**Disclaimer:**__ The Legend of Zelda ni sus personajes me pertenecen.._

* * *

.

.

**~ Siluetas en la sombra ~**

.

Siempre que cierro estos viejos y cansados ojos, sonrió al recordarte mi niña. Como si fuese ayer, aquellas memorias de antaño regresan intensamente a mi mente y una vez más…, soy feliz. Pero esta vieja cabeza mía, últimamente me juega malas pasadas, ya no puedo recordar si alguna vez cruce más palabras amistosas contigo; si en algún momento te pedí favores, o si tú lo hiciste conmigo…

Si alguna…, vez…, en realidad fuiste real o tan solo un vago e irreal pensamiento creado en mi indefinida y lastimosa vejez…

Cierro mis ojos nuevamente.

Hoy está nevando y hace tanto frío, que magullo mis arrugadas manos en un intento desesperado por hacerlas entrar en calor; más sin embargo…, prefiero, creer que alguna vez si exististe brevemente en mi vida…

Déjame recordarte una vez más y soñar con que quizás…, tú alguna vez…

Me intento llevar de nueva cuenta el mundo de Morfeo. Y musito entre mi ensoñación, antes de caer dormido, la historia de cómo nos conocimos. Una sonrisa penosa se dibuja en mis labios al saber que mi único público es ese viejo gato, encrespado en mis piernas. Lo acaricio con ternura, es casi tan viejo como yo. Lo he llamado, Epona.

―Escucha, Epona

_Creo que fue un día de octubre, un veintitrés si mal no recuerdo. Acababa de barrer las hojas esparcidas a las afueras del edificio. ¿Qué era yo? –me rió de mí mismo- un simple y lastimero portero de medio tiempo. Necesitaba dinero para costear la universidad, así que fue este el único empleo que encontré nocturno. Clases de día, trabajo de noche; así fue durante toda mi carrera. El porque te lo digo así, Epona –alzo mi mano para intentar razonar mi respuesta- porque siendo lo que era en ese entonces no podía aspirar a nada más de mi bella dama –rezongo- pero bueno, me estoy saliendo del tema y quede en contarte otras cosas; y no mi tediosa vida estudiantil._

_Como te decía, hacia muy poco que acababa de limpiar nuevamente la acera, el ventarrón trajo una cantidad asombrosa de hojas muertas y el aspecto a tan notable edificación lo hacían repugnante a la vista. Y aunque fuese de noche, era un hombre diligene. Sin contar claro está, el tipo de gente que solía vivir ahí. Me causó extrañeza la poca cantidad de transeúntes en la calle, normalmente había siempre una cantidad inusitada de autos y demás._

_Minutos después un elegante Jaguar negro se estaciono justo al frente de las puertas de cristal, que daban la entrada a los apartamentos. Del automóvil descendió uno de los inquilinos, camino con sorna y le abrió la puerta del copiloto a una exquisita mujer. Una diosa a mis ojos._

_Llevaba un hermoso vestido negro ceñido a su magnífico cuerpo, con un sensual escote en V por el frente y espalda. Que para ser honestos –sonreí- dejaba, muy poco a la imaginación. No era muy largo, pero tampoco corto; justo a la altura indicada. Para mostrarle al mundo sus largas piernas. Un apacible y largo cabello castaño. Una fémina sublime, no solo a mis ojos; sino también a los de su acompañante. Que sonreía complacido ante tan bella mujer._

_Por un breve instante, tu antiguo portero y servidor Epona –tosió- fantaseamos con ir caminando por las calles, juntos poco después de un breve rocío veraniego. Tomados de las manos y riéndonos por alguna tontería. Más sin embargo, la realidad era otra. Jamás en mi vida, yo podría alguna vez estar cercano a un ser como ella…_

_Una llamada ofusca por parte de su acompañante, me centro en mi realidad de golpe._

―_¡Maldito, holgazán! –vocifero- deja de soñar despierto –siseo- y apresúrate a guardar el automóvil en el estacionamiento._

_Me arrojo con brusquedad la llave. Suspire resignado, la suerte de nacer en una cuna de alcurnia daba ciertos privilegios. Camine hacia el vehículo. Esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que podía entrar y sentir un lujo tan grande; cuanto me gustaba el poder conducir aunque fuese un instante esos automóviles. Procedí con diligencia, no podía darme el lujo de esperar; tenía muchas cosas que hacer y estudiar._

_Anduve, y por un breve instante nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Y me saludaron dos hermosas orbes azules, ella me sonrió con una dulzura infinita que estremeció mi piel. Con algo de tosquedad el hombre la halo hacia el elevador. La contemple mientras se marchaba a esperar el ascensor. Sus delicados pies pronunciaron una marcha silenciosa hacia su siguiente destino._

―_Piso doce –musite-_

_No me era una sorpresa. Pero…, esa chica se veía tan diferente a las otras. Más sencilla, inocente…, no lo sé –suspiro- algo la hacía distinta al resto de las cuales él solía traer_

_Un tip y las puertas se abrieron._

―_¡El auto! –exclame asustado- deja de soñar, Link_

_Me reprendí. Si era verdad, debía dejar de fantasear con imposibles. Entre con rapidez al automóvil, tratando de no ensuciar nada; Ganondorf Gerudo no era muy amable que digamos. Me encamine hacia el estacionamiento y lo aparque en su lugar habitual cuidadosamente. Tome un pañuelo de algodón y limpie con pulcridad el sitio. En realidad no estaba sucio, a los porteros del edificio se nos obligaba a usar siempre guantes blancos, no importando la estación. En un descuido tire un papel colocado arbitrariamente sobre volante, procedía a colocarlo una vez más donde estaba, pero antes leí su contenido._

―_"Candy Princess" –decía al frente- "555-332664" –por detrás-_

_La coloque y salí del vehículo._

―_Candy Princess –musite- 555-332664 –memoré en voz baja-_

_De nueva cuenta me dirigí al lobby; esperaba que durante mi ausencia nadie hubiese arribado o estaría en problemas. Sin embargo, era costumbre que cada inquilino se hiciese cargo de sus transportes, no obstante Ganondorf Gerudo era la excepción. Creo que le placía ufanarse de su posición social ante mí. Contemple mi reloj de mano._

―_Once y veinte_

_Hacia tan solo una hora con veinte minutos que mi turno había comenzado. Poco antes de barrer me había despedido del antiguo portero, un hombre de pocas palabras Auru Aurum . Solía decirle que estaba roído, era una broma entre nosotros. En el pasado fue un soldado que peleo valientemente durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial; en ocasiones cuando me reprendía por mi actitud solía mostrarme con orgullo sus heridas en el combate citándome que yo estaba ahí gracias a él. Nunca le encontré sentido a sus reprimendas._

_Y el tiempo paso, agradecía a Dios por el trabajo. Las actividades nocturnas solían ser prácticamente nada, sin contar con las llamadas ocasionales y el abrir las puertas de cristal. Aunado al hecho de atender a uno que otro residente. Me daba tiempo de sobra para mis estudios, el por ello que este trabajo me había caído del cielo._

_De todo ese lugar, solo una persona solía hablarme con amabilidad y tratarme como un simple estudiante universitario. Era una mujer de mirada maternal y cabellera rubia ceniza –exhalo con pesadez- pero…, en ocasiones extraña._

―¿Sabes, Epona? –abre unos instantes sus ojos- ya no recuerdo su nombre –sonrío con tristeza- no obstante, recuerdo que era muy buena conmigo al igual que su esposo -cierra otra vez sus ojos-

_Cuando menos me di cuenta y luego de repasar por completo el tema "Cirugía estereostática, una herramienta en la neurocirugía de mínima invasión". Recuerdo ese tema, porque fue la única vez que saque la mayor nota en la universidad. Poco después me estire y relaje, ese era uno de los pocos placeres que podía tener durante las noches. Para ese momento ya rondaba por mi sexta taza de "café corriente", como solían llamarlo algunos inquilinos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de degustarlo, el teléfono sonó. Carraspee molesto ¿quién sería tan estúpido cómo para llamar a las cuatro de la madrugada?. Lo tome de mala gana y reuní toda mi bendita amabilidad posible._

―_Buenas noches ¿dígame?_

_Comente por el aparato con desgano._

―_Ordona –sisea- pide un taxi, para ella –silencio- agrégalo a mi cuenta_

_Me cuelga. Aprieto con ira el auricular, tengo tantas ganas de enseñarle un par de buenos modales al imbécil, respiro hondo y fuerte, para tranquilizarme. Muy pocos pueden obtener un trabajo con tantos privilegios, que me permitan continuar con mis estudios sin hacer casi nada. Marco el mismo número de cada semana._

―_Radio Taxi, buenas noches_

_Me saluda una voz autoritaria de mujer._

―_Buenas noches, Ilia–suspiro- un taxi por favor_

―_Mismo día y misma hora ¿no, Link? –me bromeo- bueno… que se le va hacer –se rió- ¿cuándo ese hombre dejará de comportarse de esa forma? –aclaro su garganta- bien, llegará en quince minutos_

―_Gracias_

―_¡Oye!. ¿Por cierto?. Habrá una reunión con los chicos este fin de semana ¿lo tendrás libre? –se emocionó- es para festejar el compromiso de Shad_

―_Este fin –medite- si le menciono al viejo Auru creó que sí_

―_Maravilloso, no faltes –silencio- vente preparado, Ashei hará la comida_

_Fin de la llamada. Y mi rostro hizo una mueca de resignación, gracias a Dios estaba estudiando medicina, Ashei sí que podía intoxicar personas con sus comidas. Por otro lado, en mi cara se dibujaba una gran sonrisa, como apreciaba mis días de descanso._

_Y una vez más, contemple a esa diosa. Camino lejos de las puertas y se detuvo junto a la recepción de los apartamentos. Sus ropas tenían la misma posición de hacia horas, más sin embargo, su cabellera era un completo desastre. Buscaba algo entre su bolso de diseñador, luego de algunos instantes saco una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno y lo encendió. Una, dos y tres bocanadas de tabaco y suspiro complacida ante tal gozo._

―_Es una bonita noche ¿no?_

_La mire poco antes de contestar. Tenía algo diferente a las demás._

―_Hay una hermosa luna_

_La mire de reojo, mientras sonreía falsamente. Miro hacia los lados y de inmediato le entregue un cenicero._

―_Gracias_

―_¿Si…, me permite?..._

_Aclare mi garganta y ella volteó hacia mí curiosa por mis palabras, mientras alzaba una de sus cejas como niña pequeña a la par de un divertido movimiento en sus labios._

―_Es una mujer hermosa. ¿Por qué hace esto?_

_Era la primera vez que necesitaba el saber que llevaría a una mujer, y en especial a una como ella a en convertirse en lo que era. Coloco el cenicero sobre el recibidor y apago su cigarro. Pensé que quizás mis palabras estuvieron fuera de lugar. No obstante, camino detrás del recibidor y se acercó bastante a mí, tan solo unos centímetros nos separaban el uno del otro._

―_Gracias a esto obtengo una buena ganancia, no te lo niego –me miro con atención- voy a los mejores restaurantes y degusto los mejores y más exquisitos manjares –suspiro- joyas no me faltan, ni preciosos regalos; que van desde ropa de diseñador, hasta bolsas, zapatos y demás…, pero… -su rostro se entristeció- a veces… -su voz se volvió casi un susurro- eso..., no evita que me sienta culpable cada vez que termina…_

_Rehuyó mi mirada, pensando quizás que la estaría juzgando por ser una acompañante._

―_No hay necesidad_

_Le exprese luego de algún tiempo y coloque una de mis manos sobre su cabellera. Ella me miro expectante._

―_No lo comprendes –retiro suavemente mi mano- me siento sucia, más sin embargo no he encontrado otra forma de vida…_

_Me reí con desasosiego ante esas palabras tan absurdas. Y ella me miro rabiosa, iba a abofetearme, pero detuve a tiempo su mano._

―_Todo depende, princesa –se soltó con brusquedad- de que tan bien o mal desees vivir –exhale- a mayores expectativas en la vida, más dinero se necesita. ¡Mírame! –me señale confiado- soy un estudiante de medicina con un trabajo mediocre de medio tiempo –sonreí- que hace esto para poder costearse la carrera –aclare mi garganta- no gano mucho, pero disfruto mi trabajo –rodé mis ojos- sin contar con Ganondorf –suspire- por lo demás, no me quejo –di un paso hacia atrás- esa es la forma de vida que tengo, no importa si es algo simple y poco remunerado, sin embargo me basta por ahora_

_Me jacte tratando de sonar sabio y le guiñe un ojo que yo juzgue de seductor. Ella renegó con su cabeza, mientras esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa._

―_Gracias…, me has hecho pensar…_

_Se acercó a mí y, aunque solo fue un roce. Pude sentir la tersura de sus labios en los míos. Intente decir algo apropiado al momento, sin embargo, ninguna palabra pudo salir, solo hubo un silencio expectante. El pitido del claxon del taxi, me saco de mi trance. Ella camino con rapidez, de esta manera esa mujer salió de los apartamentos y de mi vida…_

_La siguiente semana llego otra mujer. Una rubia de grandes atributos que a diferencia de "ella", se veía sumamente vanidosa. En ocasiones, estuve tentado en llamar a Candy Princess y preguntar por ella. Y en esos días me reía de mi estupidez. No sabía su nombre, no se lo pregunte y además ¿cómo podría pagar yo, por sus servicios?_

―_Ella..., fue una silueta en la sombra…_

_Solía recitar esas palabras por las calles mientras contemplaba la luna y tocaba mis labios cual si fuese un adolescente que recibió su primer beso. Y lo supe, que ella me había entregado más a mí que al hombre con el paso parte de la noche, esa día de octubre. La intimidad no solo es de alcoba, sino es mucho más profunda. Son los secretos, sueños, anhelos y esperanzas que se comparten; y ella me los había dado todos a mí…_

_Aún hoy, luego de tantos años recuerdo ese mágico momento, como si fuese ayer que lo viví. Quisiera pensar que la brevedad de mis palabras de tonto trovador, tuvieron algún impacto en su vida y que quizás tal vez, ella dejo ese estilo de vida. Pretendo jugar con mi mente y pensar que me cruce con ella por las calles y no le reconocí al verla usando un conjunto cualquiera. Que, posiblemente me sirvió comida en algún local y que ninguno de los dos nos reconocimos mutuamente._

―_Que quizás…_

_Son tantas la cosas que quiero creer que…, ya con esta cabeza mía no sé si son verdad o tan solo una fantasía mía… Mis parpados me pesan demasiado y cierro mis ojos._

El anciano se duerme y no escucha cuando alguien ingresa a la habitación que ha compartido con ese hombre durante años. La mujer también entrada en canas, y su aspecto es igual de cansado que el de su marido. Se acerca lentamente y mueve al gato de sus piernas, retira algunos cabellos de su frente y le da un tierno beso. Instantes después acaricia con delicadeza su rostro.

―Gracias…, por dejarme ver otra realidad.

.

.

***-*-*-*-* * * * FIN * * * *-*-*-*-***

* * *

.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? :D

Que tal les pareció esta pequeña adaptación del abuelito Link? jaja, para empezar nada mas de haber pensado en Zelda con Ganondorf me dio como nauseas :S pero bueno, no se me paso por la cabeza otro personaje de TP que tuviera esa personalidad más que Ganondorf, pido disculpas si ofendo a los fans de ganondorf/zelda, en lo personal a mí no me gusta esta pareja :S pero en fin, a veces uno pone puras locuras ejem. Epona un gato? X.x Zelda una dama de compañía? Jajaja xD lo ven, pero espero que así les haya gustado y comenten si les gusto :D

El final fue un poco claro pero si no pillaron, con gusto aclaro de una vez.. la ancianita del final si es Zelda pero la vejez le pego duro a Link jajaja

¡Gracias por leer! :D

Nos vemos..


End file.
